De l'amour dans l'air
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2016 - Kenma les observe, mais il ne sait pas quel mot mettre sur leur relation. Hinata et Lev, amis ? Rivaux ? Ennemis ? Meilleurs amis ? Farceurs ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Kenma veut savoir et Kuroo l'aide. Après tout, espionner ses cadets pour ensuite utiliser ses informations contre eux, quoi de plus marrant ?


**Disclaimer :** Haruichi Furudate possède Haikyu! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance / Humour

 **Univers :** Monde du manga

 **Pairing :** Hinata x Lev

 **Evénement :** Os d'Eté 2016

Salut les petits gens !

Excusez-moi de mon retard, encore une fois, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je viens avec de bonnes nouvelles puisque je viens avec un Os. Chose promise, chose due ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook, vous ne serez pas surpris de voir que je continue les Os plutôt que la fanfiction KHR car, je le rappelle, je souhaite d'abord vous donner les écrits que je vous avais promis en premier.

Malheureusement mon stage ne m'avait pas permis de prendre le temps de les écrire alors je le fais maintenant !

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **De l'amour dans l'air**_

Les entraînements avaient pris fins il y a une demi-heure et Kenma était étalé contre un mur du gymnase. La chaleur de cette soirée d'été l'avait achevé, lui qui n'était déjà pas très volontaire. Il observait du coin de l'œil les différentes équipes qui participaient à ce camp d'entraînement. Les deux capitaines des écoles d'Ubugawa et Shinzen se crêpaient toujours le chignon, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres joueurs : des nouvelles amitiés et de bonnes rivalités s'étaient créés un peu partout. Kenma n'était pas une commère, mais il trouvait intéressant de se tenir au courant de ce genre de relations : mettre deux rivaux face à face pouvait permettre de retenir un joueur un peu plus doué, car son rival donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour l'arrêter. Bien sûr, cela pouvait également avoir l'effet inverse et pousser l'adversaire à se surpasser.

Cependant Kenma ne savait pas tout et se posait notamment des questions sur Hinata et Lev. A première vue, ils étaient en train de devenir d'éternels rivaux par leurs nombreuses et différentes manières de jouer, alors qu'ils occupaient le même poste. Mais le Cerveau de Nekoma n'était pas le genre de personne à s'arrêter à la façade que les gens montraient. Il les avait longuement observés pendant plusieurs jours mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à déchiffrer la relation qu'ils entretenaient et l'alchimie qui existait entre eux, et il fallait bien avouer que cela le frustrait quelque peu. Il estimait, avec modestie et raison, être très doué pour observer les autres, quand il s'en donnait la peine, et ça ne lui plaisait pas de se retrouver bloqué face à un obstacle. Il avait même réussi à deviner que le passeur de Karasuno avait une relation amoureuse avec la nouvelle manager des corbeaux, alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre un mot sur ce qui existait entre Hinata et Lev ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kenma ? Le Boss final est trop dur pour toi ? »

Kenma leva la tête vers Kuroo qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait toujours son sourire en coin espiègle et narquois, peut-être même agaçant et provocateur. Mais Kenma préféra détourner le regard de son aîné pour se reconcentrer sur Hinata et Lev qui sortaient du gymnase en suivant deux autres joueurs de Fukurodani. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision qu'il s'accorda à répondre à Kuroo… Mais par une autre question !

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hinata et Lev ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kuroo, interloqué. « Ils deviendront des adversaires redoutables l'année prochaine ou même avant. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça… Que penses-tu de leur relation ? »

« Oh ~ Il fallait être plus clair chaton ! »

Par réflexe, Kuroo tourna la tête vers la porte par laquelle les deux milieux de terrain étaient sortis, comme s'il les voyait encore, et reprit :

« Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, mais Lev aime bien se chamailler avec le gamin. »

« Je sais ça, merci. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a plus ? »

« Tu veux que j'ailles enquêter ? » Demanda son aîné alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

Kenma se contenta d'hocher la tête et de rejoindre les joueurs qui parlaient d'aller manger, laissant le travail de terrain à Kuroo. Cela c'était toujours passé ainsi entre eux : le chat sournois était son ami d'enfance et grâce à cela, il n'avait jamais craint de lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Kuroo, meilleur en relationnel que Kenma, servait alors de passerelle entre ses idées et leurs résultats. Il faut dire aussi que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Notamment ces histoires de "relations" à utiliser pour mettre en place des tactiques. C'était même inattendu de la part de leur Cerveau qui considérait les règles de la société, et les relations quelques qu'elles soient par extension, comme superflus et inutilement envahissantes. Kuroo y avait donc tout de suite adhéré, en partie pour aider son cadet à s'ouvrir aux autres.

C'est donc avec motivation qu'il partit à la recherche des deux volleyeurs. Il les trouva avec la Chouette, son passeur et le Binoclard de Karasuno. Il les rejoignit presqu'immédiatement, quoi de mieux qu'un match pour observer leurs interactions après tout. Finalement ce furent trois jeunes filles qui vinrent stopper leur entraînement, dont la manager des Shinzen, pour les prévenir qu'il fallait aller manger. Kuroo avait beau avoir porté une attention toute particulière aux deux adolescents sur le conseil de Kenma, il n'avait rien vu de plus que leur bonne rivalité et leurs chamailleries.

« Lev ! Tu peux venir avant d'aller te changer s'il te plait ? » L'appela soudain la manager.

Kuroo remarqua l'embarras d'une des deux filles qui accompagnaient la manager, tandis que l'autre murmurait des encouragements à son amie, et ricana. Le métis russe avait vraisemblablement plus de succès qu'il n'aurait pu le penser ! Il se cacha derrière la porte du gymnase pour les écouter et pouvoir ensuite embêter son cadet avec ça. Il apprit ainsi que la jolie demoiselle venait d'un lycée privé voisin et qu'elle les voyait tous les jours en rentrant chez elle. L'apparence peu commune de Lev avait dû attirer son regard et en future dame bien élevée, elle avait été intriguée par la différence, ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était emmourachée du métis russe. Kuroo pensait réellement qu'il allait accepter, après tout la demoiselle était toute mignonne et cette relation n'allait pas durer longtemps, alors pourquoi pas ? Pourtant Lev n'en fit rien…

« Ecoute, tu es mignonne, tu as l'air gentille comme tout, mais ça ne durerait même pas une semaine entre nous et je ne te connais pas. Ça ne servirait à rien. Surtout que je n'ai pas le temps cette semaine de faire connaissance, mon entraînement est trop important pour ça. »

« Je… Je comprends… » La demoiselle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. « Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé… »

La pauvre lycéenne en mal d'amour s'enfuit dans les bras de son amie venue l'encourager et elles partirent toutes les deux. Kuroo s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour venir taquiner son cadet sur sa popularité insoupçonnée, mais une tempête rousse, arrivant de la sortie extérieure des vestiaires, le devança. Il se retint à temps d'aller les rejoindre : c'était une occasion unique d'observer la manière dont ils interagissaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et il ne fut pas déçu…

Hinata ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier s'ils étaient seuls ou non, qu'il attrapa durement Lev par le col de son t-shirt. Kuroo s'attendait à ce que le petit corbeau frappe Lev pour avoir fait pleurer une fille, mais au lieu de ça il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle du métis russe ! L'aîné de l'équipe des Nekoma resta figé sur place. Lev répondit avidement au baiser de son très petit-ami, un sourire béat et heureux sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper ! » Déclara Hinata en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère.

« C'est une menace ? » Le sourire de Lev s'était considérablement agrandit en le voyant si jaloux et possessif.

« Oui ! » Affirma sans honte le petit corbeau.

Toujours souriant de toutes ses dents comme un imbécile heureux et amoureux, le grand chat russe souleva le roux et se dirigea vers les vestiaires en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille, en rapport avec lui laver le dos et d'autres choses que Kuroo n'entendit pas mais qui firent rougir un certain rouquin. Le noiraud les regarda s'éloigner, toujours surpris : il n'était pas homophobe mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé, pas une seule fois, que Lev et Hinata étaient en couple ! Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'à peine deux jours la première fois ! Il était presque curieux de savoir comment ils avaient faits pour finir ensemble…

Mais avant tout, il devait aller faire son "rapport" à Kenma et se délecter de son visage surpris. Il se dirigea sans tarder vers la cantine, ayant déjà hâte de coincer Lev, Hinata ou le couple, pour un petit interrogatoire et surtout pour les taquiner. Il aperçut son ami devant une assiette à moitié pleine qu'il semblait avoir du mal à finir. Ne pouvait attendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il forma un cœur avec ses mains, un grand sourire narquois s'étalant sur son visage, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que Lev et Hinata étaient amoureux. Kenma le vit mais ne comprit pas le message que lui envoyait son ami d'enfant, il en voyait un autre qui le fit rougir et détourner la tête.

Kuroo se figea l'espace d'une seconde en détaillant la réaction tout bonnement adorable du passeur. Il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, oublié le couple qu'il avait découvert, oublié l'interrogatoire qu'il voulait mener, oublier ses deux cadets qu'il voulait taquiner. Il avait bien mieux à faire et cela concernait un certain passeur aux airs de chaton !

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Bon, vous vous doutiez de la fin j'espère puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Lev x Hinata clairement annoncé ! XD Mais c'était marrant de suivre Kuroo dans son « enquête » non ? Même si à la fin, finalement, il a complètement mis de côté ce qu'il avait appris pour se concentrer exclusivement sur Kenma.

En fait j'ai presque l'impression que c'est le couple Kuroo x Kenma qui était une surprise sur le coup ! Et c'est sûrement le cas lol En tout cas, comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ses quelques lignes, que vous avez rigolés ou pouffer comme des fous et folles tous seuls dans votre coin, vous attirant les regards inquiets des passants !

 **Petite info pub :** Je vous informe que vous pouvez me suivre sur _**Facebook sous Blihioma**_ où je fais de mon mieux pour être présente très souvent ! Voir plusieurs fois par semaine si possible pour vous dire comment j'avance, qu'est-ce que je fais, etc. Donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse, c'est pour avoir un meilleur contact avec mes lecteurs !


End file.
